Secrets
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: Because of the Jara scenes in episode 2 of season 3, I had to write this. Read and review! Enjoy! I'm starting to wonder why people put up disclaimers when no one here owns HOA. I mean, hello? Peddie wouldn't have broken up if any of us were the HOA owners. Am I right?


**This probably isn't my best one-shot, but, due to the adorable Jara scenes in episode 2, I had to write this...enjoy!**

* * *

Jerome grabbed Mara's hand and pulled her down the hallway. She didn't have time to ask him where he was taking her when suddenly they were in the drama room. He closed the doors and led her up onto the stage where a blanket and a picnic basket sat. A smile grew on Mara's face and he wiggled his eyebrows at her in return. They took a seat and he pulled out a plate of pastries and muffins and then, a pitcher of orange juice. He sighed and relaxed, stretching out his long legs.

"The best thing about school this year: no little sister to annoy me every five minutes." He said randomly.

"Oh, I miss Poppy being around." Mara protested.

"She wanted to move schools to be close to dad. And if I did put that idea in her head, I did it for her." he held back a smile.

"You are so mean. I don't know how I put up with you." she sighed dramatically.

"Because I save you from boring library break with romantic picnics." Jerome explained with a smug smile.

"Well, you're definitely bringing out my dark side, Clarke. I haven't even started my English assignment and its due in two weeks." She whispered as if it was a big secret.

"I didn't know you had such a rebellious streak, Jaffray." He said in fake shock.

"Yep, and right now, I'm thinking about kissing you, in school."

The plastic cups in Jerome's hands fell to the floor as a grin appeared on his pale face. "I knew it was a good idea to splurge on pastries."

"And by 'splurge' you mean, 'steal from Trudy's cupboard'." She said knowingly.

"You know me so well."

Mara nodded, lips pressed together. Jerome continued to grin and a smile slid onto her flawless face as they leaned across the blanket and food.

"Do you think I hold Amber back?"

The two jumped back as Alfie popped up behind them. Jerome took a deep breath to keep from yelling at his friend and Mara licked her lips, looking at her lap.

"Well, it wasn't on the forefront of my mind." Jerome replied, annoyance clear in his voice.

"What if I'm not realizing her true potential? Is she better off without me?"

"Alfie, we're sort of doing a brunch thing here." Mara motioned to the picnic and Jerome copied the movement.

"Oh, oh, oh my bad; okay, pastry," He mumbled, taking one of the two pastries and takes a bite. "On the other hand," he continued, speaking around the food that was stuffed in his mouth, "what's better than dating a guy that can create animal shaped food with his mouth? Snake or lion? Rawr." He pushed the pastry into Mara's face with a childish grin, without noticing Jerome glaring at him.

"Ew." Mara muttered, scooting away from Alfie.

Alfie continued to babble on about what had been happening between him and Amber and eventually, they had to get to Chemistry. Jerome gave Mara an apologizing glance as they took their seats.

The other students filed in and Jerome sighed unhappily. Were all of their dates going to be interrupted?

* * *

Mara left the classroom and walked over to Jerome's locker, shutting it as she stepped in front of him. He gave her a surprised look.

"Study later." she ordered him with a smile.

Jerome looked away from her for a second and then removed his bag from his shoulder, setting it on top of the row of lockers above his. He let out a breathy laugh. "You really have changed."

"Let's go for a walk, I want you all to myself his time." she told him, grabbing his hand.

He followed her down the hall and smiled, praying that Alfie wouldn't show up again. "And you said something about kissing me, I believe."

"I did."

"In school?" he arched an eyebrow at her.

"Mhm…" she nodded.

Jerome leaned down and she met him halfway, pressing her soft lips to his slightly chapped ones. They pulled back a minute later and he grinned, tugging her out of the school.

The cool breeze fought off the rays of the bright sun. Students were scattered around the yard, studying or hanging out with friends. Jerome decided to take a path that led to the woods, a path that no one was following.

"Okay, now, I know plenty of your secrets, but I don't want a lot in our relationship. Can we share some secrets?" Mara asked hesitantly.

Jerome's eyes darted for a moment before looking at her with a twinkle. He wouldn't be able to share the Sibuna secrets with her and he hoped to God that she wouldn't ask where he'd always disappear to when he was with the others. "Sure, Jaffray, you go first."

"Um...jeez, what did I get myself into?" she mumbled to herself and he smirked down at her in amusement. But his gaze soon became admiration.

Her black hair was straight and reached to the middle of her back, hanging over her shoulders perfectly. Her brown eyes were trained forward and her tanned cheeks had a tint of pink. With the hand that wasn't holding his, she played with her tie around her neck. She bit her bottom lip in thought and Jerome restrained himself from swooping down and doing it himself.

"Well, when I first came to school, I…had a bit of a crush…on you…" she finished awkwardly.

Jerome's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he stopped, turning to her and her to face him. "You did not."

"I did, I'm not kidding." She chuckled, blush on her cheeks darkening a shade.

"And then, you moved onto Mick and forgot all about Me." he sighed and began walking again but she pulled him back to her.

"What do mean? I didn't forget you. You were the first guy I ever had a crush on. A girl never forgets her first crush." She shook her head with a sincere look in her eyes.

"Yeah, but you moved on from me to Mick once you met him didn't you?"

"Well, yes, but…wait; did you like me all that way back then?"

"I've liked you since the day I first saw you." he shrugged, running a hand through his hair.

"That's a week before we started talking to each other. That was also seven years ago. You've liked me all that time? That means I had turned you down five years later when you had asked me out. The first time you asked me out, during elections. That took a lot of courage, didn't it? And I broke it? Oh, Jerome, I'm so sorry—"

"Hey, Jaffray, its okay, calm down. I'm over it and now were dating, I'm happy don't worry. It's better to go through years of feeling rejected and then getting you later than not meeting you at all."

Mara bit her lip. "I like being your girl." She whispered, wrapping an arm around his waist, hugging him close to her.

"No, you're not my girl." He shook his head, pulling away from her.

"But, I thought—"

"Jaffray, you're not an object, you're not _my _girl, and I don't own you. We're dating." He corrected.

"Mick called me his girl." Mara mumbled.

"There's another reason I won't call you my girl." Jerome said absentmindedly.

"Jerome…" she said warningly.

"What, I'm just saying." He sighed.

He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her hair. Mara smiled into his chest and hugged him back.

* * *

**Well...? What about letting me know what you think with a review?**

**Oh, also, on FB I have a Jara page, as well as a 'stuckbeingrachel' page that y'all can like! On my profile, there are the links to those pages. Like, one of the first things that are written in bold letters! "LIKE!"**

**My family said that I should have a blog for my stories, both fanfictions and novels. Should I? I don't know about that...let me know what you think about that!**

_**Be not quick in your spirit to become angry, for anger lodges in the bosom of fools. -Ecclesiastes 7:9**_

**-Rachel**


End file.
